


Стечение обстоятельств

by Agapushka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Смерть Кощея Бессмертного | The Death of Koschei the Deathless (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Adventure, Crossover, Gen, Human
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22171195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agapushka/pseuds/Agapushka
Summary: Встретились как-то Волдеморт и Кощей Бессмертный...
Kudos: 3





	Стечение обстоятельств

Лес был густым, сумрачным, и все же разительно отличающимся от привычных лесов Англии и Албании. Волдеморт хищно огляделся и с досадой пнул большой гриб на толстенькой ножке, нагло стоявший прямо в центре поляны. 

Запретное имя было произнесено где-то здесь, и Волдеморт был уверен, что таким бессмысленным храбрецом мог быть только Поттер. Однако никаких темноволосых вредных мальчишек в очках поблизости не наблюдалось, лишь задумчиво поскрипывали высокие сосны, скромно прячущиеся за широкими березами.

Вдали послышался крик, который тут же оборвался. Волдеморт радостно улыбнулся, насколько это вообще было возможно с таким выразительным лицом, и зашагал вперед по тоненькой тропинке, которая словно нарочно бежала в нужную сторону. Однако чем быстрее он шел, тем гуще становились ряды деревьев вокруг, и тем сильнее начинала петлять тропинка. Казалось, сам лес ожил и начал мешать нежеланному гостю пройти дальше — в лицо лезла липкая паутина, на пути то и дело возникали упавшие деревья, а под ноги, словно нарочно, лезли колючие ежи. 

Скрежеща зубами от злости, Волдеморт лихорадочно сжигал ветки вместе с пауками, разносил в щепки валежник, а несносных ежей отпинывал в кусты, где они зловеще хрюкали ему вслед, явно грозя страшными карами. Где-то внутри Волдеморта бурлила азартная мысль, что еще немного, и он обязательно встретит Поттера, где-то здесь, почти рядом!.. 

— Кар-р-р! 

Он вздрогнул и остановился. Часть деревьев внезапно расступилась, открывая проход к невысокому старому дому, темные стены которого подсвечивались багровым отблеском заходящего солнца. На перилах покосившегося деревянного крыльца сидел огромный ворон и с явным неодобрением смотрел на непрошенного гостя.

— Кар-р-р! — снова заорал он и с силой захлопал крыльями, отчего ближайшие деревья начали гнуться от ветра. — Кар-р-р!

Нервы Волдеморта не выдержали, и зеленая вспышка подавила очередной птичий крик.

— Ты что творишь? — возмущенно проскрежетал чей-то голос.

На крыльцо выбежал тощий старик и, громко протопав по скрипящим ступенькам, подбежал к птице. Шелестящие при каждом его шаге золотистые одежды и длинная мантия с высоким воротником-стойкой явно говорили о том, что это не маггл, однако Волдеморт и встрече с потенциальным волшебником был не очень-то рад. 

— Ирод! — кипятился между тем старик, тыкая пальцем, сплошь унизанным крупными перстнями, в бездыханного ворона. — Тебя кто просил птичку убивать? 

— Авада Кедавра! 

Злоба так и клокотала внутри Волдеморта. Сейчас он быстро обыщет дом этого сумасшедшего любителя птиц, а потом вернется к себе и еще в Малфой-Мэноре кому-нибудь наподдаст, чтобы окончательно полегчало. Однако старик даже не покачнулся. 

— Ах ты драться! — взревел он. — Да я тебе!..

Торжественно щелкнув пальцами, волшебник пристально посмотрел в глаза Волдеморту, но тут же разочарованно сник.

— Ты почему в камень не превращаешься? — почти с обидой спросил он. — Это нечестно!

— Нечестно оставаться живым после Авады, — в тон ему огрызнулся Волдеморт, вновь целясь волшебной палочкой прямо в сердце противника. Все происходящее начинало казаться полным абсурдом.

— Как же я умру, если я — Кощей Бессмертный? — казалось, старик даже растерялся от такого невежества. 

Волдеморт застыл. Он даже забыл о Поттере и своих Пожирателях, настолько его поразило услышанное слово: бессмертный. 

— Ну-ка, пойдем в палаты, потолкуем, — внезапно сказал Кощей, все еще держа в руках дохлого ворона. — Чует мое сердце, ты тоже не Иван-дурак с соседней деревни. 

***

— А если кто-нибудь найдет твой остров с дубом, сундуком и всем прочим? — скептически спросил Волдеморт спустя несколько часов.

Они сидели в белокаменных палатах на огромном сундуке и распивали из золотых кубков какую-то необычно крепкую и терпкую на вкус медовуху.

— Так находили, — пожал плечами Кощей. — Куда без этого. А до иглы еще ни разу не добирались. Народ у нас храбрый, но ленивый, всё на полдороге бросают — дальше зайца никто пока не проходил. 

— А если сделать еще несколько игл и спрятать в других местах? — упорствовал Волдеморт. — Тогда у тебя будет больше шансов остаться бессмертным.

Кощей крякнул, закусил соленым груздем и разлил по кубкам оставшуюся медовуху. 

— И какой в том интерес? — спросил он снисходительно. — Никаких волнений, жить скучно. Ведь как получается: смотришь, богатырь плывет к Буяну. Сразу внутри любовь к жизни просыпается, хочется по полям с заколдованным мечом бегать, добрых молодцев в камни превращать да девиц красивых похищать в отместку. А так и закиснуть недолго. 

Волдеморт покосился на него, но спорить почему-то не стал.

— Вот ты, — продолжил Кощей, — создал целых шесть крестражей и два из них уже потерял. Значит, твой способ тоже не так уж хорош, а?

— Оставшиеся очень хорошо спрятаны, — серьезно ответил Волдеморт, стараясь не икать от такого количества медовухи. — Чаша, например, надежно спрятана в Гринготтсе, ее невозможно украсть. Медальон хранится в далекой пещере под такой защитой, что любой смельчак погибнет, едва он попытается проникнуть туда. Диадему я оставил в Хогвартсе — никто и не подумает, чем она является на самом деле. А Нагайна всегда со мной… 

— И где она? — поинтересовался Кощей, оглядывая его с нескрываемым любопытством. 

Волдеморт вдруг почувствовал легкое головокружение — то ли от выпитого, то ли от осознания того, что оставил Нагайну без присмотра.

— Моя змея, — прошептал он, соскальзывая с сундука и неровным шагом пытаясь дойти до двери.

— Куда ты! — охнул Кощей. — Дай хоть провожу тебя, чудо-волшебник!

Пыхтя, он засеменил вслед за Волдемортом, который уже почти падал с крутой лестницы, ведущей на первый этаж.

Топот, какие-то проклятия, грохот входной двери. Наконец, все стихло.

В сундуке что-то глухо ударило. Послышалось тихое ругательство. Затем под тяжелой крышкой мелькнуло яркое свечение, и ржавый замок, щелкнув, с лязгом упал на пол. 

Из сундука высунулась лохматая рыжая голова и с беспокойством оглядела пустой зал.

Еще утром Рон Уизли, попав в руки странного русского волшебника, грозившегося съесть его на ужин, так испугался, что даже помянул Волдеморта всуе. Все катилось дракклу под хвост: мало того, что поссорился с Гарри и Гермионой и бросил их в лесу, так еще и жизнь свою закончит так глупо. А уж когда он пришел в себя и понял, что заперт в сундуке, на котором сидит, помимо злостного похитителя, сам Волдеморт, едва не умер от страха.

Но теперь…

Рон с нервным смехом поддернул спадавшие от постоянного недоедания штаны, прихватил с тарелки сиротливо лежащий маринованный огурец и, задумавшись, где могут быть сейчас Гарри с Гермионой, исчез в хлопке трансгрессии.

Теперь они точно победят Волдеморта. 

Спасибо Кощею, так кстати поймавшему его в лесу. Ну и крепкой медовухе, конечно.


End file.
